runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Draziw
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Clan quest.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zerouh (Talk) 03:53, May 28, 2010 Assistance Which picture? I would be happy to help. ゼロウ 13:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) The Picture at the top of the table. If you look at the table, there is text mixed into the box :*There you are, that should fix it. ゼロウ 17:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::*Of course, glad I could help. ゼロウ 18:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Zerouh's Triumvirate Hello there! I have seen you're clan (the Questing Clan) and might I say that it looks excellent and well developed. In fact, it is so developed, that it would make a great addition to the massive Union:Zerouhs Triumvirate. We are a peace-seeking, intelligence spreading organization who have united over 10 clans. If you would like to join, please reply back on my talk page.Red Dog31 16:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Charter It's not a clan page, which is why I moved it to be a sub-page to your clan. As it relates directly to The Questing Clan, it needs to be there and not as a seperate article. Thanks, 05:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Charter If we follow that logic, everything that is on this wikia should have the heading Clan:ARTICLE NAME. That seems slightly moronic.... The charter is not a clan, to name it Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape/Charter is clutter and a poor page heading. If we followed that logic, we could bypass the runescapeclans.wikia in everyway and simply place the prefix Clan:Article name on all of our articles and create the pages in the main runescape wikia. The point of having a clan wikia is we already know most of the pages are Clan: XXXX...... The fact that we have that prefix at the front of an article is so that the pages can be easily catagorized in the main index. This Charter page however does not meet that need.The.draziw 06:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC) *Having the article as a sub-page both links it to the clan and helps us reduce categorical clutter. I believe that one of the reasons that this wiki was created was that the main RuneScape wiki did not want anything to do with clans. Thanks, 12:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Just make sure that when you mark a page for deletion that it meets the speedy deletion criteria and that you add the template to the page with a reason for deletion. Also, by marking a clan as disbanded it leads people to assume that you have spoken to the owner of the clan and confirmed it as such, since some clans do not include themselves on the RuneScape clans database and choose to use Friends Chats instead. Thanks, 18:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) *Aye. Check Clan Name, RSOF, Runehead, Zybez, Past edit on Wikia, all listed member names. The.draziw 19:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) We've been over this. If it's affiliated with a clan, it needs to be a subpage. 02:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Mess Hey there - I've noticed you've made quite a mess with some pages that you have made. Firstly, I have deleted a ton of redirects! So, please stop moving pages. Secondly, I've put all your pages Under "Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape" as a sub page. The following is this list: *Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape/Event Thugs United *Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape/The Quest List *Clan:The Questing Clan of Runescape (Your main page) Also, you are not a union - therefore you shouldn't need any pages with this namespace (I've deleted them, and anything that redirects to them). So, in the future - you are only allowed to add clan subpages under your already established clan page, which is under the "Clan:" namespace. Please keep this in mind as further edits (and moving pages) such as the above will be classified as spamming. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and if you have a reason for your actions please comment below or on my talk page so we can sort this out - Thanks, 06:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) *Well it's up to you to choose whether it's a clan or union - You can't have both. The pages The Quest List and Event Thugs United, are both required to be subpages under your main page (whether that is Clan or Union, not both), because they have no use to other clans and unions, and are only useful to your clan/union. You are only able to create an article (a page that doesn't have a namespace) when it has use to multiple clans and unions. For example, a page about a place, monster or activity. Thanks, 01:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) *Firstly, we have a category full of the wiki's articles here. And I am telling you that anything to do with an individual clan or union is required to be under a namespace. The main RSW does exist, and that's why we don't create an article about every little thing in RuneScape, but we do create articles about things to do with clans and unions as a whole, like the Clan Citadels and the activities that clans are able to participate in. Now, if they are two different entities, then you can create them. But, yesterday when I cleaned up the mess of redirects, you had a ton of different names under both clan and union namespaces which redirected to eachother. Lastly, you didn't have a union page made. It was a redirect to your clan page. Therefore: :*You are able to create a clan and union page, but they have to be different pages :*Any and all pages about either the clan or the union has to be a subpage under the associated clan or union :*You are not allowed to have unnecessary redirects to the pages Thanks, 02:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) *Make a union page, then make a subpage under the union page? 03:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC)